herofandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus (Undertale)
Papyrus is a major character in Undertale. He is a skeleton and the brother of Sans. He originally wanted to capture Frisk, but, if they spare him, he will become friends with them. Appearance Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure (in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull). His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims (and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of the Starman from the Mother series), a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Personality Papyrus is eccentric, flamboyant, naive, self-absorbed yet kind and has a rather inflated ego. Though he is at first obsessed with capturing a human and accomplish his dream of becoming a Royal Guard, he truly cares about those around him like who talk to him and just want to be friends with him, being Frisk the only human who he encountered like a genuine friend. Papyrus also has a good relation with his older brother Sans, though sometimes both disagree with their habits such like Sans being lazy at his work and being more careless than Papyrus. Papyrus also finds it annoying when Sans leaves one of his dirty socks lying around in their living room. Papyrus finds puns to be very annoying as shown by his interactions with Sans and Toriel. Papyrus however, is also very innocent as he believed Sans when he said that Undyne along with other monsters went to vacations in a neutral ending where Frisk killed them and Papyrus became the ruler of the Underground. He admits that he wants to be everyone's friend. He is also shown to be determined at his dreams as he beggwd to Undyne to let him be a Royal Guard so she decided to train him to become one, even if she thinks he can't be able to be one because of his innocent and optimistic attitude towards others (Although it is unknown why he chose to visit Undyne at midnight.) He also believes that everyone can be a great person if they just try, as shown when, on the Genocide Route, he believed that Frisk could be redeemed even though they had killed over 30 monsters by then. He even immediately spares him and offers to be his friend and mentor. Even if Frisk decides to kill him then, he held on to his belief that Frisk can become a better person. Papyrus is unique compared to most of the other characters in-game, being that he speaks exclusively in Capital Letters, as though he is always shouting. He does so in his namesake font, like his brother Sans. Trivia *The costume Papyrus usually wears; he refers to it as his "Battle Body". It was made by himself and Sans for a costume party and according to Sans, he hasn't worn anything else since. Sans also mentions that at least Papyrus washes it, meaning that he wears it in the shower. *In contrast to his brother, Papyrus speaks exclusively in capital letters, being the only character in the game to do so. (Mettaton stops speaking in just capital letters when he transforms into Mettaton EX). Interestingly enough, the font used for his dialogue is also called Papyrus. *Papyrus has never seen a human before seeing Frisk, as said by Sans and evidenced by Papyrus mistaking a rock for a human while not reconizing that Frisk is a human upon seeing them. *Undyne implies that Papyrus regularly jumps out of the window in her kitchen, as according to her, he usually "nails the landing". *According to Sans, Papyrus finds difficulty in "interesting" places, as the day before they met Frisk, Papyrus got stumpted trying to "solve" the horoscope. *During Sans's conversations with Toriel through the locked door, despite not knowing each other's names, Sans had told Toriel about Papyrus. On the True Pacifist Route, Papyrus was delighted when "Asgore's Clone" (Toriel) knew who he was. *Papyrus mentions in a phone call outside Gerson's shop that he (Papyrus) has an imaginary store that sells flames. *Papyrus dreams of driving on a highway on the Surface with the wind in his hair and the sun on his skin (despite being a skeleton and, as such, probably not having hair or skin). This dream comes true in the True Pacifist Credits. Category:Skeletons Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Officials Category:Determinators Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Forgivers Category:Mentor Category:Nurturer Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Loyal Category:Partners in Training